Busy on a holiday
by allexks
Summary: Li Tienming was on a holiday to Bulgaria (interesting choice) when something happened... he had no choice but prevent a massive destruction happen. 【It's not really a James Bond fanfiction, just had to choose something close to it.】
1. Introducing

On Saturday morning Li arrived in Dobrich. Bulgaria. He wanted to experience personally the Bulgarian State Railways (BDZ) trains and that's why the previous night seemed so long to him. He had caught the night train from the capital, Sofia, to Dobrich, a little town in north-east Bulgaria. Soon he regretted having made this step of his journey but it was too late. Getting off the train, full of hope, he wanted to have a rest, probably a long nap and to explore the town the next day. "做这些事都之前，我得去看我住在这里的朋友们。他们来接我了没有…" _[translation - "But before all these things, I must see my friends here. Have they come to pick me up..."]_, he was thinking. When he got off the little greenish train, he saw a dozen of people on the platform, which was big enough for a hundred. He then recognised three of them - a decent-looking young Bulgarian boy, a beautiful Chinese woman and a little child.

- Hey, Asen! 阿森！_[translation - Asen] - _shouted the Chinese officer.

_- _Li! You have finally arrived! I'm glad you've come! - Asen responded.

- I'm glad to see you to. The journey was very long. Oh, Lili, hello!

- 你好！_[Hello] - _she greeted him showing the only phrase in Chinese she knew. (which was still good for a little child)

_- _You may need a rest. Let's go to our house. - suggested Asen.

...

Let me tell you more about the characters and the situation here. Li Tienming (李天明) is a Chinese police officer, working for the Hong Kong Royal Police Force (HKRPF). He has been there for more than 15 years. Now you would think that he's old - bullsh*t. He joined the HKRPF at the age of 16, following the example of his father, one of the best policemen in Hong Kong history. He's on a little vacation now in Bulgaria. Why Bulgaria? Because he wanted to see his friends, which had lived in Hong Kong earlier, but have now returned to the hometown of the husband. They are married and even have a little child, as you could have already read. The family and the officer have been known each other for a lot of years, and that's why Li likes Bulgaria. Now this is his first visit in that country, though it may have not started quite well. The only thing he wants is to have some rest from work.

Li woke up in his friends' house in the late afternoon of the day, having slept for 8 hours. They spent the rest of the day hanging out in the park and city centre and in the local Chinese Restaurant, which is held by a Vietnamese and doesn't have any Chinese people working in it. Despite the service, everyone enjoyed the meals and the athmosphere.

The next day they went for a walk in the town but unfortunately almost everything was closed beacuse it was Sunday. Then they played some table tennis and went to a restaurant, this time an Italian one.

Everything was going on just fine until the next day when Li Tienming received a phone call from Hong Kong. At first he didn't answer and let it ring until it stopped. It rang again, and he did the same again. But when it rang for the third time, he thought that something important was happening. Answering the phone, he heard one of his bosses speaking. His voice was low and quiet. He explained that he was sorry for interrupting his holiday but something of supreme importance was happening (of "priority level: black", as he said).

- Quick, find a laptop with an internet connection and skype to send you some data and to call you there.

- What if they're tracing you, sir? - he asked his English boss, who controls the foreign relations of the HKRPF.

- It can't be possible, I'm currently at an Internet Cafe. Do as I say. - he ordered the Chinese.

- 当然，先生。_[Of course, sir.]_

Li apologised to the family for the inconvenience and grabbed Asen's laptop. He connected it to the Wireless Internet in their home and loaded Skype. As soon as he logged in, he received a file, which he downloaded within a few seconds. He opened it. It was a text file, showing a train schedule. He scanned it carefully. The first station was Kishineu in Moldova and the last - Varna, 50~60 kilometres down the line from Dobrich, the third biggest city in Bulgaria. He looked confusingly through the schedule one more time. He noticed that the train would stop at Dobrich station at exactly 14:25. Why should it stop? There isn't any international passanger train going through Dorich. Maybe it wasn't a passenger one? Maybe it was a cargo train? The chat suddenly made a beep tone. A second file was ready to download. He opened it. This time there was a shcedule of the passenger trains stopping at Dobrich. But why the heck was all that for? His boss called.

- Hi, officer Li. I'm afraid you can't realise how dangerous the situation is. Let me try to explain you. The first file shows the schedule of a train which is already on its way to Varna. It's carrying materials which are believed to be used together when crafting a bomb. These materials are of big quantity on that train and are extremely dangerous!

- I can't believe, sir. But I still don't understand one thing.

- What is it?

- What all this has to do with the Hong Kong Police Force?

- On the train with two or three carriages, there are also weapons. These waepons are several hundred and are all illegal. We need them, because they belong to us. They belong to Hong Kong - the government and the security police. They've been stolen and sold for China, Russia, and probably Moldova.

- I see, sir. So... what are my orders?

- You don't have any particular orders from us, officer. I'm just obliged to tell you these facts in case that you're extremely close to the event. Whether you'll act or no - whatever you do - you decide. But one thing is for sure - if the carriages aren't stopped, it can be a lot worse than just an illegal cargo. As you see, they have a whole train. They have messed into the schedule of several countries to transport this. How have they done this, we don't know for sure - the only thing we know is that they're pretending to be testing new wagons and use this track as a test track, i.e. nobody knows for the real cargo.

- Amazing... if I should act, what can I do, sir?

- You can try to delay them or even stop them. An internation top secret crew is being gathered and will be sent to the place as soon as possible, so time is of essence. But as I said, you can choose not to do anything.

- Understood.

- Good luck. And try to keep thing secret.

- 多谢。再见。_[Thanks. Goodbye.]_

- Goodbye, officer Li.

Li Tienming needed to realise what's going on after this shocking conversation. "This can't be true", he thought. "I just wanted a peaceful vacation...", he added with a sigh.

What should he do now? Should he do something or should he "just stay at home and watch the world end"? He couldn't have resisted the second one. He thought he had no choice. At least he had to go to the station and see if there really was a cargo train, passing Dobrich by that schedule.

_To be continued in part 2 of the story. Be sure not to miss it._


	2. Masked cargo

Li rushed out of the house.

- Where are you going? What's the matter - the family asked him.

- I have a little work to do here. Don't worry, I'll be right back.

He said this like he was going to see them for the last time in his life.

The Chinese-Bulgarian family lived near the station, it was just a 5 minute walk (and a 2 minute run) to it. "I might be missing something...", the officer thought. He tried to rememeber the departure/arrival times at Dobrich as written in the two schedules. He knew that the cargo train should pass Dobrich-North station at 14:17 and stop at the south station at 14:25. The interesting thing was that exactly one minute before it stopped there, at 14:24, a passenger train coming from Varna stopped and leaved again for Varna at 14:30. "So that's why it will stop here, it will wait for the other train to come. OK, now it's even more serious, I should take charge of two trains, a.k.a. I'm f**ked."

It was 14:07 and he needed a plan.

At 14:09 he was at the south station. He saw all the platforms, sidings, and trains on it. He also saw the people at the station. He still needed some sort of a plan. He had worked for MTR (Hong Kong Railways) and he knew how everything about how trains worked. Although the light singals are the same for China and Bulgaria, BDZ was still quite different from the Chinese Railways and MTR. But one thing he knew - the systems used are the same for every country in the world.

Li suddenly had an idea. He went to the north end of the station, just under the bridge. There was where all the platforms and sidings begin. And there were some dogs. He went down to these dogs. As the people were thinking he was there just to see the dogs, Li suddenly took a long copper wire. And where did he get it from? His pocket... The wire was long enough to connect two rails and close the circuit. He placed the wire just in front of the lights. By doing this, he sent electric singals to the lights of the rail section where the wire was, and they suddenly turned red. This was indicating that the section of the track is blocked and the train should stop before it. Looking at back the station building, he could see the stationmaster. That was a good sign, because he can't have seen any change on his board and be suspicious of anything and anybody. It was 14:14 and he had three minutes. THREE MINUTES TO GO TO Dobrich-North? No way. But there is one way. And he'll go along it.

He caught a taxi hurriedly. Giving to the driver 50 Hong Kong dollars, he didn't let him speak and they swapped places. Now he could drive the taxi. (Actually HK$50 is no more than... 6.5 US Dollars.) He passed the 3 kilometre boulevard to the north station for the unbelievable 2 minutes! He rushed on the platform, but it was too late - as soon as he entered the station, he saw the train quickly passing the station, as it was a roadside tree. "So much driving for nothing? F**k off!", he thinked angrily. He went back into the same taxi, gave another HK$50 (or US$13 in total) and this time let the driver drive, beacuse he had 7 minutes till the train stopped at the south station. When they arrived, the driver thanked him and said goodbye (admirations for him!). Li did the same.

From the pavement, he could see the big station, which had many columns. Entering it, he saw the stationmaster again. He decided to stalk him and watch what's going on closely, because he was sure that when the train arrives, he'll act imeddiately. The worker went to his room. While he was in it, at 14:24 the train from Varna came. Then, the big fat stationmaster (please let me call him BFS because I'll need to use his name many times) seemed to have noticed the blocked section of the track and rushed (hmm) to the one end of the station. At this moment (14:25) something large and heavy stopped in front of the section, which was still red. It was indeed the same large heavy metal cargo train (see what I did there). As the BFS was absent, Li entered his room quietly and closed the door. His purpose was to rearrange the route of the train so that he could do something. In the room, or cabin, there was a large interactive board. It showed the rail lines and indicated whether there's a train or not and what's the colour of the light singal of each section. It had buttons bellow, using which the station master could set the routes of each train. Good enough and complicated enough. He went through the map of the station and saw several dead-end sidings. He pressed some buttons, resetting the route of the train into a dead-end line. Now, finishing this stage, he quickly exited the cabin. He saw the BFS and the train operator about a hundred metres down the station picking up his copper wire. He started to walk towards them.

Managing to remove the wire, the stationmaster rushed (again!) to his room to check the status of the routes and to set one. Not supposing of it, the route had already been set, but he still had a hundred metres to walk to see that. He was so confused and angry that he didn't pay attention to the Chinese guy, coming toward him. Li climbed up and got on the last carriage of the train, which was hided behind the trees next to the turn at the end of the station. The lights changed green and the train continued slowly its new way. Li Tienming tried to search the wagon for weapons or such things. He was lying on top of a layer of sand, and below the sand he found indeed a "half-metre" layer of... machine guns and pistols.

The train stopped several metres before the dead-end. The two policemen noticed the new route and went to the BFS' room. As this was happening, the passenger train continued to Varna, indicating that it was already 14:30. Success for now - this showed that the train wouldn't continue within the next 10-20 minutes, the schedule is messed and train is delayed.

But the real part is coming up to him - This situation can't last for long and and the two policemen are coming. The train operator is angry. What should he do now?

_Don't miss the next and final chapter._


	3. Masked officer

The train operator got out angrily of his cockpit. He went to the stationmaster's room to see what was going on. Now, Li was alone in the second wagon. Carefully checking each weapon, he chose a pistol and got off the carriage from the right sideof it, so as nobody could see him. Then he got on the first one by climbing it. He wondered what was there. Again, he was on a layer of sand. But were there materials for a bomb below it? He digged a deep little hole and found something but the hole was too tiny for him to identify the object.

Li creeped to the wall of the wagon. From that point he could hear some words of the four people, which were trying to realise who was responsible for that mess and what exactly caused it. The train operator was talking with a soft Russian accent and he seemed to know Bulgarian quite well. Everyone was blaming the stationmaster and he was trying to explain that it hadn't been his fault. His version of the story was that the copper wire must have caused problems with his board. The policemen didn't believe him because they thought that the system had been "well prooved". While all these argues, the train operator wanted a solution to driving back his train and Li Tienming couldn't believe that he understood so many Bulgarian words (he had learnt a little Bulgarian before).

The train was stuck in the dead-in and heeere the shunting team comes! Actually they were two overweight workers and their shunting vehicle. They quickly unlocked the chain between the first wagon and the engine and pulled the two carriages back out of the line, right on the main one. Then the train driver drove the engine backwards and the team connected the train again. Everything was set and the train was ready to leave Dobrich station. Meanwhile, Li was lying in the carriage with a pistol next to him.

The time was 14:51 and the lights went green for the train with the illegal cargo and the Chinese officer. The stationmaster, big and fat as usual, showed the green side of his sign to the operator and the train was on the move again, with a 26 minutes delay.

The train was moving fast somewhere between Donchevo and Valchi Dol. Li picked up his pistol. He had a plan, again. He climbed up carefully on the engine. From the side mirrors he could see the driver operating it. But he _could see _him, of course, if he leaned left or right to look into the mirrors. The problem is that the driver would also see him if he did that. So that's why he leaned right for a moment. The driver seemed to have noticed him and he was confused what that was. Li leaned again very quickly. The operator went to the right window to see if he could see something strange. He put his head out of the window and... he was slapped immediately with the pistol. But he was still in the cockpit. Li entered it fast from the very same window. The driver grabbed his little walky-talky-like gadget but another punch came, this time in the hand. The gadget went up in the air, and Li Tianming grabbed it as it was still there with his fast kung fu reflexes. Then he threw it out from the window. "Who are you? You'll pay for that!", shouted the driver and made an attempt to punch the officer in the face but he was stopped easily and his attack turned back at him. With the other hand, Li slapped him two times in the face, punched him in the stomach and used his elbow to punch him again in the face. The poor operator was knocked down unconsious. Li then changed his clothes with his victim's. Now he was looking like the driver of the train. He put his gun in the hands of the real driver, then threw him out of the train. In the woods. How bad.

When he arrived at Devnya, he had to stop there. No one accused hum of not being the driver and he said there had been a change in the schedule, he had to stay there half a day. The workers at the station agreed. Li Tienming used the nearest telephone to contact his boss. He said that the crew had already been gathered and they were about to arrive in Varna. Li told him what had happened.

- Congratulations, agent Li, 恭喜恭喜！_[Congratulations!] _Our people will come as soons as possible at the place to find you and check the situation. Your work is done, mr. Li, and without you, it could have been much worse.

- I'm glad to hear that, sir.

- The pleasure is mine. Now you should stay there and wait for the crew. Again, congratulations, and thank you for the loyality and support. Goodbye!

- 再见！_[Goodbye!]_

Wondering what happened next? Well everything went fine. The train was stopped, the cargo was taken from it and given to the authorities of Hong Kong. _(Except from the pistol which Li used and damped)_ The international band wasn't found, but the little radio-transmitting machine, which the train operator used, was found near the line. Investigations will come but no one is sure will the gang strike again. Only one is for sure - Li Tienming was a hero. He did his work best that day, despite the fact he was actually on... holiday.

_The End  
剧 终_


End file.
